


Out From Behind Closed Doors

by ThanagarianAmazon



Series: DragonSwanQueen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanagarianAmazon/pseuds/ThanagarianAmazon
Summary: After six months of dating Maleficent is tired of being kept a secret and asks Emma and Regina to tell their families about their relationship. How will Zelena and the Charmings react? And how will Gold try to 'help'? (Also WickedBelle)





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

Six months had passed since the three of them began their relationship. Both Henry and Lily had accepted their mother's’ relationship with open arms and minds.

 

Maleficent had, unofficially, moved in with Emma and Regina. She spent nearly all of her time at the mansion on Mifflin Street. Yet, as far as the rest of Storybrooke was concerned the dragon still lived in her own apartment across town. And that was their only problem.

 

Mal understood the need for discretion in the beginning, especially because she and Emma were still getting to know each other. However, it had been months since the two became confident in their love for one another. Which is why Maleficent was tired of being kept a secret.

 

“Poppet? Kitten? Can I speak to you for a moment?” The three of them were finishing getting ready for bed when Mal spoke up. She looked at her lovers while sitting on the edge of their bed.

 

“Of course,  my cariño. What’s on your mind?” Regina asked as she turned around in her seat on her vanity.

 

Emma had just walked in from their ensuite while towel drying her hair, “Anything wrong Beautiful?”

 

“Well, yes. No. I mean... it’s just…there’s something that has been bothering me lately.”

 

Both her lovers became instantly concerned when they heard the nervousness in the dragon's voice. They each moved to the bed sitting opposite of Maleficent.

 

“Whatever it is Mal you don't need to feel nervous talking about it with us,” Emma promised.

 

Mal gave a small smile in return before continuing. “I...I think it’s time to share our relationship with the rest of the town. All of the Storybrooke knows that the two of you are a couple and that you love one another, but they all think that I am simply a close friend that you both hang out with often.”

 

She paused and looked down, her hand playing with a loose thread of her t-shirt. “To be perfectly honest, I am beginning to get jealous of seeing the two of you together in public. I am not jealous of the fact that you care for each other, obviously. But, I hate knowing that I can’t share in that when out in public. Every time one of you kiss me or hold my hand outside of this house is when there’s no one else around. And as soon as anyone appears you step away.” She glanced quickly at Emma when saying the last part. Whenever Regina pulled away from her in public, she did so with visible reluctance. Emma, however, would jerk away as if she had been burned. Every time Emma would give her a look to say she was sorry, but that didn't stop Mal from feeling a pull to her heart whenever it happened.

 

She was thankful that the main light in the room had already been turned out since it helped to hide her blush. Mal was not used to showing such emotion, not even to the people she most trusted. “I’m just...tired of being kept a secret I suppose.”

 

A moment of silence passed before Mal felt a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at her brunette lover who had made her way over to her.  

 

“I will tell Zelena first thing in the morning. I’m sorry for not doing so sooner my cariño.” she grinned as she leaned over to place a soft kiss on Maleficent’s lips.

 

“Thank you,” Mal whispered as she smiled and rested her forehead against the mayor’s, relief evident in her voice.

 

Then both Regina and Mal looked over to Emma to see her staring down like Mal was only moments earlier.

 

“Baby?”

 

Regina’s voice encourages the sheriff to look up. She bit her lower lip as if afraid to speak.

 

Maleficent became weary at the look on the other blonde’s face. “What is it, Emma? Are...are you ashamed of me Kitten?” She couldn’t hide the hurt in her voice.

 

“No! No, no, no.” Emma crawled over to the other side of the bed and pulled the dragon into a fierce hug. “I love you Mal. I am  _ not  _ ashamed of you. If anything I’m proud to say that I'm with you, both of you.”

 

She pulled away and placed a quick kiss on Mal’s cheek before continuing with her voice soft. “I just...I’m not sure I’m ready to go through that again.”

 

“Again?”

 

“Emma’s parents,” Regina placed a comforting hand on Emma’s thigh as she spoke. “They weren’t exactly accepting when they heard about us. David wasn’t thrilled, by any means, but at least he cared enough not to make a huge ordeal out of it. Snow, on the other hand, was much more...expressive of her dislike of out relationship. She refused to believe that her daughter was actually in love with her former enemy.”

 

“I thought you both kept it a secret until your kiss broke the dark one curse over Emma. How could she question that?”

 

“Loudly…” Emma mumbled.

 

“What happened?” Mal asked as she wrapped her arm around Emma’s waist.

 

The sheriff took a deep breath and grabbed onto Regina’s hand for support as she explained. “The day after we broke the curse my mom came down to the station to confront us. I guess my dad must have mentioned that Regina came by to see me when he met up with her for lunch. Anyway, she started ranting about how something had to have gone wrong and that it had to be some kind of mistake. She...she said there was no way a daughter of hers to could love someone who used to be so dark. Things just got uglier after that.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Regina began to explain, giving Emma a break. “After the remark about her daughter not being able to love someone like me, I couldn’t keep quiet. I walked over to her to give her a piece of my mind, but I didn’t get two words in before she, well, slapped me.”

 

Mal’s eyes widened slightly at what her brunette lover had just said. She wasn’t all that shocked that Snow White would do such a thing. She did, after all, steal her child from her and threw her into a strange world. However, she was surprised that Snow would be so violent towards her daughter’s lover.

 

“After that happened,” Regina continued, “it kind of set Emma off. Her eyes darkened and I had to poof us both home just as she began to lunge at Snow.”

 

“You should have just let me go. She had no right to touch you.” Emma’s voice dripped with the anger she still felt toward her mother for hurting Regina.

 

“Anyway,” the brunette squeezed Emma’s hand before turning her head to Mal’s one again. “It took me the rest of the day for me to calm her down. Although I couldn’t stop her from calling Snow up and telling her that if she ever even  _ thought  _ about slapping me again that Emma wouldn’t talk to her ever again...and she may have added a few other threats as well,” she smirked.

 

“I still won’t apologize for doing that. I’ll do anything to defend the women that I love.” Emma looked between Mal and Regina, making sure they knew that she meant what she said. “I don’t give a damn who they are. If someone touches you, either you, they answer to me.”

 

The other two leaned over and kissed her on either cheek.

 

“We know Kitten,” Mal whispered to her.

 

Instead of pulling away completely, Regina placed her arms around Emma’s neck and laid her head on her shoulder and spoke softly. “I never asked you to apologize to her, Emma. I just told you that you needed to think before you did something you would regret. No matter what she does she’s still your mother and she still loves you.”

 

“Yeah...I guess.” Emma spoke halfheartedly. She hugged Regina with one arm, her other still wrapped around Mal, with her eyes downcast.

 

Maleficent bent her head down as she reached to lift Emma’s head slightly. When their eyes locked Mal gave her an understanding smile. “I can wait a little longer, Emma. You can tell your parents when you’re ready.”

 

“No, Mal.” The sheriff squeezed the other blonde tightly, “You’re right, you’ve waited long enough. Plus, I know Regina and I both want to be about to kiss and hold you in public too. It kills me every time we’re all out together and I have to keep myself from touching you.” Emma could feel Regina nodding against her, she felt the same way. “I just hope my mom learned from last time and can accept that I love you both.”

 

“What brought her around before? She always invites you both for family dinner every Sunday and I know that she talks to you both regularly."

 

Regina lifted her head from Emma’s shoulder, “She came by the next day to apologize.”

 

“Reluctantly.”

 

The mayor ignored the sheriff’s interruption, “She said she still didn't like the idea of us together, but she couldn’t bear to fight with Emma again like they did when she found out what Snow and David did to Lily.”

 

She paused briefly when Mal grimaced at being reminded of what Snow did to her daughter. Although, it did please her to know that Emma was just as disgusted by what her parents did as she was.

 

“Luckily,” Regina continued as she turned toward the other blonde, “it got to the point where she now smiles when she sees us. She happy for you now Emma. It might take her some time to get used the idea of Mal being with us, but I doubt that she’ll lose her temper like that again.”

 

“She better not. Because if she lays a hand on either of you...” Emma could feel the anger coming over her at the thought. She closed her eyes and shook her head to try to calm down. “I don’t care if she’s my mom, you two are more important.”

 

She opened her eyes when she felt them both hug her tightly while kissing her cheeks again.

 

“Thank you, Kitten,” Mal spoke up, “but how about we start with telling Zelena? I've been wanting for months to tell her anyway. It's been as hard on me keeping this a secret from her as it has Regina," she and the brunette both smirked. "Then we can focus on your parents. I know you love me, but I don’t want to come between you and them.”

 

“If anything does happen it will be their fault, not yours.” Emma placed a soft kiss on the dragon’s forehead. “But, yes, we should definitely tell Zelena first.” She looked back Regina, “I can’t see her taking this news badly.”

 

Regina smiled at that. She was so grateful for how far she and her sister had come in their relationship since they first met. She finally had the loving sister that she always wanted growing up. She was especially glad when Zelena decided to move from her small farmhouse into the house that Emma stayed in during her time as the Dark One. Regina loved having her sister and niece living closer to her.

 

Emma quickly gave them both a quick kiss on their lips before crawling over Regina and standing up from the bed. “I need to brush my teeth. Be right back.”

 

As soon as Emma shut the door behind her Mal turned to the brunette. “Regina, do you really think Snow will be okay with me being a part of your relationship?” She spoke quietly, not wanting the sheriff to overhear.

 

The mayor sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I really don’t know Mal. I hope so because, honestly, I couldn’t stand to see Emma as...destroyed as she was that night. After she called Snow she just collapsed into sobs. Her heart broke thinking that her mother didn't care enough to be happy for her.”

 

Mal looked down, she meant what she said about not wanting to be the source of Emma’s conflict between her parents. As much as she would love bringing displeasure to Snow she didn’t want her lover to suffer from it.

 

“Hey.” Regina’s soft voice made her look up. “She really won’t blame you if something happens. All three of us has put too much into this relationship already to let that little twit ruin it.”

 

The blonde could not help the giggle that escaped her at the use of the term.

 

“I do know one thing for sure though.”

 

“What’s that Poppet?”

 

She places her hand on Mal’s cheek. “If Snow does slap you like she did me it won’t just be Emma that will have to be held back.”

 

The blonde smiles and kisses her palm, “I can take care of myself.” she said with a smirk.

 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you have to.” her words make the blonde’s grin widen.

 

They look up when they hear Emma coming back into the room. The sheriff walked over to the chaise lounge by their window and grabbed her laptop. “How about an episode or two before we turn in?”

 

The two nodded their heads in agreement, knowing that Emma needed the distraction to get her mind off her parents. And also because since the three of them had been dating this show had become their guilty pleasure, much to Regina’s enjoyment. They would often cuddle up together to watch it when any of them had a hard day.

 

The three took their usual places in their bed, Maleficent in the middle with Regina and Emma on either side.

 

“How about the Power Ponies episode?” Regina asked while Emma handed her computer to Mal. She knew the episode was one of the sheriff’s favorites.

 

Mal nodded and pulled up the show on their Netflix account. The dragon was always the one to hold the laptop since the heat that came from it never bothered her. She raised her arms and placed them around her lovers as they all laid down and snuggled up to watch the screen. She was pleased to feel how relaxed Emma was as the first scene began.

 

Mal smiled and kissed both her and Regina on their foreheads before concentrating on the baby dragon on the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Regina found herself waiting in the back booth at Granny’s waiting on her sister. The two normally met up for morning coffee a few days a week anyway, so Regina had called Zelena when she woke up asking her to meet her earlier than usual. It was early enough that Granny was the only other person there and with her in the kitchen waiting for the rest of the town to wake up, the sisters would have complete privacy to talk.

 

Her lovers had offered to come with her, but Regina declined. She did not see this conversation going downhill, although there was still that amount of ‘what if?’ In case Zelena did take the news badly, Regina would prefer to be alone to argue with her without the blondes around so they wouldn’t be hurt.

 

The three did agree, however, that Emma and Mal would show up after the sisters had enough time to talk things over, just in case the brunette needed them.

 

Regina looked up from her cup of coffee when she heard the bell above the door ring and saw the redhead walk in with a one-and-a-half-year-old on her hip.

 

The minute Robyn spotted her aunt she smiled and reached out for her. “Gina!” Her aunt’s name was the third word she learned, after “Mama” and “food.”

 

Zelena walked over and placed Robyn on the floor a few feet from the booth. “Walk to Auntie Regina.”

 

The brunette smiled as she stood from her seat then crouched down to the toddler’s level and held out her hands. The child stumbled once but steadied herself in time and soon was engulfed in a hug from her loving aunt.

 

“You’re getting a lot better at that aren’t you sweetie?” Regina asked while giving her niece a big kiss on her cheek, making the child giggle.

 

“Yes, she is.” Zelena sighed. “She even learned how to climb out of her crib last night. Found her this morning sleeping against that giant bear that Emma got her. She must have fallen on top of it, thank God. I thought kids weren’t supposed to start doing that until they were like two or three?”

 

Regina laughed as she straightened to her full height and hugged her sister with one arm while still holding Robyn with the other. “All kids progress differently. Just be glad she didn’t get hurt. Henry fell over the side of his once. I woke up to his wailing and found him on the floor with a bump on his head, scared the crap out of me.”

 

Zelena grimaced at the thought of her daughter getting hurt. “Perhaps it's time we go shopping for a big girl bed,” she said while looking at Robyn who responded with a large smile and laughed.

 

The sisters sat down with Regina holding her niece in her lap. Both women grinning as the baby tried to speak to her in gibberish.

 

“So,” the redhead reached for the coffee that Regina had already gotten her, “care to tell me why I had to miss out on another hour of beauty sleep to meet you this early.”

 

“Sorry about that, but there is something I need to tell you.”

 

“Sound’s serious.”

 

“It’s important yes.” Regina paused when she felt Robyn playing with her necklace and smiled down at her.

 

“Mmm hmm.” Zelena hummed while nodding slightly. “Does is have anything to do with your double blonde problem?” she smirked.

 

“What?” Regina’s eyebrows scrunched together as she raised her head back up. 

 

“I’m not an idiot sis. I’ve seen the looks Mal's been throwing at you whenever she sees you with Emma. She may be able to hide it from most people but I’ve been friends with her too long to be fooled. She’s been doing it even since you and the queen merged all those months ago. You...her...whoever told me when they started going out.”

 

“I know.” Regina smirked, “I have the queen’s memories remember?”

 

Her sister ignored the question, “You can’t tell me you don’t still love Maleficent. It’s obvious that you both still care for each other.” She reached into her bag to pull out Robyn’s stuffed elephant when it became clear that the child had gotten bored with her aunt’s necklace. The toy was her favorite. It was a gift from her aunt for her first birthday. She hexed it to glow a different color light every time she petted it, or in Robyn's case banged it on the nearest solid object.

 

“You’re right. I do still love her, but I also still love Emma too.”

 

“Well, that’s obvious too,” she spoke with a grin. “How else would she be able to talk you into having cheeseburger night once a week if you didn’t love her?”

 

“That’s true,” the mayor laughed.

 

“So what are you going to do? It’s been six months since you bonded with the queen, you’ve had time to think about it. You know I’ll support you no matter what you choose to do.”

 

The brunette smiled and she placed her hand in her sister’s and squeezed. “Thank you, that means a lot to me. And yes, I did make a decision...six months ago.” she paused when Zelena gave her a confused look. “You see, the three of us talked the day after the queen and I merged and we decided to try to have a relationship together, all three of us. We’ve been dating ever since.”

 

Regina was met with silence, then suddenly her sister is tossed her hand away. For a split second, Regina was terrified that she was wrong about Zelena not reacting badly. 

 

“And you’re just  _ now  _ telling this?!” the redhead spoke with a fake mocking tone and raised her hand in an exasperated gesture. “How come you didn’t tell me sooner?” she asked with a grin.

 

After taking a moment to let out a silent, relieved breath Regina answered, “We wanted to keep it to ourselves for awhile so that we could get used to our new arrangement without any prying eyes. Henry and Lily were the only ones we told until now. It was just last night that we agreed to tell you and the Charmings about us.”

 

Zelena still had a grin on her face as she nodded her head slightly, “Well, this explains why Mal was so put together after the queen...left. I went to check on her a few days after to make sure she was alright and she was acting like everything was fine. For awhile I just thought she was a damn good actress or going insane, one or the other.”

 

She stopped talking when she heard her sister giggle. Her grin became larger when she heard it.

 

“So,” she continued, “I take it that things are indeed going well with this arrangement. What about the other two?”

 

“What about them?”

 

“Do they love each other or do they just put up with the other for you?”

 

“Oh, they definitely love each other just as much as they do me.” Regina’s face became a bit dreamy when thinking of seeing the blondes fall in love. “A few weeks after we started our relationship I walked in on them cuddling on the couch and kissing one another. I could just see it in how they looked at each other that they were falling for each other. It wasn’t too long after that that they finally felt comfortable enough admitting it. It really is incredible, how far we’ve all come in just a few months.”

 

Zelena continued to smile fondly, glad that her sister had found such happiness. Then her smile became a mischievous smirk, “So, how great is the sex?”

 

Her smirk became larger as Regina blushed and cleared her throat, “Not that it’s any of your business, but it is quite...satisfying.”

 

“That’s all I’m going to get out of you isn’t it?”

 

“Afraid so,” Regina smirked back at the redhead before becoming serious again. “I’m glad that you're okay with this Zelena. I didn’t think you would be against it, but it’s certainly nice to know for sure. You will still be okay with this little one spending the night with us when she gets a little bit older, won’t you?” She asked as she gave Robyn a big hug, making her giggle.

 

“Oh, definitely! Especially when those terrible twos hit, you can have her as much as you want.”

 

The brunette laughed and kissed her niece’s head. She had no doubt that the child would be a handful, mother like daughter after all. However, she was actually looking forward to running after a little kid again.

 

She reached across the table to grab her sister’s hand once more. “Seriously though, thank you for understanding Zelena.”

 

“I honestly, just want what’s best for you sis. I know that I haven’t always been the best big sister, but I want you to know that I regret every moment that I spent hating you. And now I’ll stay by your side no matter what. You of all people deserve that happy ending you heroes are always going on about.”

 

Regina’s eyes shined with unshed tears that she had to blink back. “Zelena...I can’t tell you how much that means to me. Although, it does seem that I should remind you that you are a hero now too.” Her sister blushed slightly at the praise, “You’ll get your own happy ending soon enough.”

 

The redhead looked down and cleared her throat nervously, “I, um, may have already found it actually.” She raised her head back up to show her shy smile.

 

“Oh?” the brunette’s eyes widened.

 

“Yes, I’ve been seeing someone recently.”

 

“How long?”

 

“A couple of months.”

 

“And you got mad at me for not telling you about Emma and Mal?”

 

“Hey, you kept your secret for six months, I’ve only kept mine for two.”

 

“Touche,” Regina smirked playfully.

 

That is when Emma and Maleficent appeared, both sisters turned toward the sound of the bell above the door.

 

The blondes looked at their brunette lover questionably, silently asking if everything was okay. Regina responded with a smile and motioned them to come sit with them.

 

“I take it from that smile that things went well here?” Mal sat down next to Regina and gave her a peck on the lips.

 

“Very.”

 

They both looked down to see Robyn reaching out for the dragon. Mal grinned at the toddler and took her from Regina, tickling her tummy as she sat her in her own lap. Emma reached over to give her a tickle too before sitting down next to Zelena. She was relieved to know that at least one other family member was on their side.

 

“I’m happy for all of you. However,” Zelena locked eyes with Mal, “if you ever hurt my baby sister, friendship or none, I will make you regret it.” The redhead had been without her magic for a few months at that point, but that did not make her any less intimidating.

 

“Zelena!”

 

“Noted.” the dragon smirked before turning to Emma, “I suppose you have already been given this warning?”

 

“Oh yeah, except mine came with with a fireball being shot above my head.”

 

“What?!” Regina raised her brow at the redhead.

 

Zelena shrugged, “I said I was going to be a better big sister and that includes threatening anyone who could potentially hurt you. Although, I don’t think I’ll have anything to worry about.”

 

The two blondes grinned while Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

“Now,” the mayor suddenly smirked, “back to you Zelena. Who’s this mystery lover of yours?”

 

Emma and Mal both gave the redhead pleasantly surprised looks, but it was Mal that spoke. “What? How long has this been going on and why wasn’t I told?”

 

“Two months apparently,” Regina answered while her sister was busy avoiding eye contact. “Well, who is it?”

 

Zelena let out a breath as she looked to each of the other three women. “I want you all to promise not to freak out when I tell you.”

 

“I just told you that I’m in a poly relationship with your best friend and the daughter of my former nemesis,” Regina chuckled. “You honestly think any of us will judge you for anyone you date?”

 

“I suppose not,” Zelena chuckled but then grew weary again. “It’s just...I’ve been nervous about telling anyone. Who I’m seeing...she’s pretty popular in town and when people learn that the Wicked Witch…”

 

“Reformed.” Emma quickly but sternly corrected while nudging Zelena’s arm.

 

Zelena gave a small smile before continuing, “When people learn that the  _ reformed  _ Wicked Witch is in love with her...I just don’t see it going over well. I don’t want to put her through that.”

 

“What does it matter what others think Zelena?” The sheriff placed her hand on the redhead’s forearm. “Look I’m dreading telling my parents about this,” she gestured to her two lovers, “but at the end of the day, their reactions won’t matter. I’m happy and I don’t care what others think or say. I’m sure whoever you’re seeing feels the same way.”

 

“And even if people do react badly, you know we will be there to support you,” Mal spoke while gently prying Robyn's thumb out of her mouth and replacing it with the pacifier that hung around the baby's neck.

 

The redhead gave a thankful smile and then let her true sarcastic nature show, “When did we all get so bloody mushy?” she asked while rolling her eyes.

 

“Quit stalling,” Regina pulled playfully on her sister’s hand while the other two giggled, “tell us about who you’re dating.”

 

“Well, like I said she’s very loved. She’s also intelligent, very respected, caring, great with kids,” she smiled fondly at her daughter who was trying to tickle Maleficent with her stuffed toy, ”she's also sickeningly cheerful almost all the time.”

 

“Oh, my God, Emma!” Mal looked at the other blonde as she earned the attention of the entire table, “She’s dating your mother!”

 

The three lover’s burst out laughing, prompting Robyn to start laughing along with the grown-ups, while her mother gave Maleficent a very pointed look to show she was not at all pleased with her friend's joke.

 

“I can assure you that I am definitely not dating Snow White.” The redhead spoke through gritted teeth.

 

“Thank God,” Emma mumbled causing another small round of laughter while Zelena rolled her eyes again.

 

“Seriously though, who is it Zelena?” Mal spoke up again, “She sounds absolutely amazing.”

 

With a deep breath, the redhead took out her phone and tapped on the photo app. She brought up the picture she currently had as her background and turned the phone around to show the others. “Belle.”

 

The three smiled as they leaned in to see a picture that had been taken in Zelena’s living room. Belle had fallen asleep against Zelena’s side with her head on the redhead's shoulder and her hand on Robyn's back as the child slept on her mother's chest. The redhead thought it was such a sweet, cute moment and had to take a picture to capture it forever.

 

“I’ve always known she was too good for Gold,” Emma smirked. “Does this mean you’ve stopped calling her ‘bookworm’ now?”

“Now it’s more like a term of endearment.” Zelena’s statement made the blonde roll her eyes.

 

“I’m so happy for you sis. Belle is an incredible woman. Now, how did you two get together?” Regina propped her chin up with her hand and leaned forward. She couldn’t wait to hear this story.

 

“Robyn was being extremely fussy one day and I was doing everything I could to calm her, but nothing worked. I knew you were all working so I called Belle. She was one of the only people I trusted and tolerated enough to let her near my daughter.” 

 

The three smile softly at that. They all knew that the list of people the redhead tolerated was very, very short.

 

“Thankfully,” Zelena continued, “She came over and we, finally, got this little monkey to rest.” She stared lovingly at Robyn who gave her an adorable big grin back.

 

“After that, we just started talking. I was thanking her for helping and she said that she loved it. Being around Robyn helps to keep her mind off Gideon. She was crushed when he decided to go live in the dimension where he was raised after you all defeated the Black Fairy. She's proud that he wanted to help the other children still there but she still misses him like crazy." 

 

Mal nodded at this, she knew the pain of not being able to raise the child one so desperately wanted.  

 

"Then she started telling me how horrible Rumple truly was. How he was untrustworthy and selfish. Of course, that was something we both surely agreed on,” she smirked. “We spent the rest of the day talking, ranting, laughing. I…” she stopped and looked down at her hands and blushed. “I realized that I felt better being with her than I did with Hades. I trusted her more. And she must have felt the same because right before she left she asked if I wanted to have dinner with her the next night.” Zelena raised her head up again. “We’ve spent almost every day together since.”

 

“And the nights?” Mal asked with a mischievous grin.

 

“There’s a reason I asked you guys not to call me after 9:00 and it had nothing to do with Robyn’s bedtime.” The redhead ended with a bright smile.

 

It seemed as though Robyn had finally grown tired of listening to the grown ups talk because she chose that moment to start getting really fussy as she reached for her mother, "Mama! Mama!" she wailed after taking her pacifier out of her mouth.

 

Mal kissed her head then raised her over the table and passed her to Emma who kissed her cheek before giving her to Zelena.

 

“You’re still tired from making that great escape last night aren’t you, little one?” she booped her daughter’s nose. “I think I should take her home for a bit,” she addressed the rest of the table. “We have to meet Belle at the library in a few hours. I promised to help her reorganize some things.”

 

“You really are in love. Ouch!” Mal yelped when she felt her friend kick her under the table.

 

They all got up from their booth and walked outside together. 

 

As she looked around, Regina noticed something was missing,  "Where's your car, sis?" After, finally, learning how to drive, successfully, Zelena nagged her sister into getting her a 'proper' vehicle. Of course, she wanted one almost exactly like Regina's so she ended up with a Mercedes with a dark green paint job.

 

"I may know how to drive, but that doesn't mean I like to. Besides, it's a pretty day today."

 

Regina smiled and hugged her sister, “Thank you again, Zelena. And I am very happy to hear about you and Belle.”

 

“I’m happy too, for both of us Regina.” She kissed her sister’s cheek then did the same to Maleficent and Emma. “Say ‘bye-bye’ Robyn.”

 

“Be-be,” the toddler grinned and waved at the other three adults as Zelena turned and walked away.

 

“Well, one down, two to go,” Emma said in a joking tone that both her lovers knew was forced. “I’ll drop by tonight on my way home and tell them.”

 

“You really don’t have to yet Kitten. I’ve waited this long, I can wait some more.”

 

The sheriff shook her head, “No, this is something that needs to be done. I’ve known how I felt about you for months now Beautiful, I shouldn’t have waited this long in the first place. Besides, I want to be able to do this,” she kissed Maleficent lovingly, “whenever I want.”

 

Mal had a smile that lit up her face. That was the first time Emma had kissed her in public without making sure no one was looking first. “Thank you,” she whispered as she hugged the other blonde tightly.

 

Regina grinned as she waited patiently for the two to separate before stepping forward to kiss them both herself. “As much as I’d rather us all spend the day with each other we all have jobs to get to.”

 

The blonde’s groaned. They both may have loved their jobs, Emma at the sheriff’s office and Mal at Storybrooke’s accounting firm, but they would always rather spend the day with their lovers instead.

 

Mal always found it ironic that her former student had a much better work ethic she did. After all, she had spent years trying to get Regina to concentrate on her magic when the brunette had tried to find an easy way out when it came to her spells. Some things had definitely changed over time.

 

Regina shook her head and giggled before turning to Emma, "Are you sure you don't want us to come with you? It might be easier with all three of us there."

 

"No, Angel. I'd rather do this alone. I don't want either of you in firing range in case she loses her temper again."

 

"We could handle it, Kitten."

 

"I couldn't. Please, let me do this myself. I'll feel better knowing you are both safe at home."

 

Mal and Regina exchanged a look before the dragon spoke up, "Very well if you think that will make you easier for you then we'll respect your decision."

 

"But please keep in mind, Baby, that if you need us all you have to do is call."

 

“Yeah, I will,” she kissed both Mal and Regina before walking over to her bug. “See you both tonight. I love you,” she called over her shoulder and smiled when she heard both women say it back. She then got in her car and began her short drive to work.

 

“You think she’ll be okay?” Mal asked with worried eyes.

 

“I hope so. But even if those two idiots do hurt her, we’ll be there to help her... and to kill them," she smiled as the dragon chuckled. "Would you like a ride to work,  my cariño ?"

 

"Yes. Thank you, Poppet," she kissed Regina as the brunette opened the door to the Mercedes for her. 

 

As they drove down the street, both prayed that Emma would be okay that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, Emma sat in her bug wringing her hands together nervously.  She was trying to work up enough courage to walk up to her parent's apartment. 

 

As she took a deep breath her phone beeped. Looking down at the screen Emma saw a picture of her lovers together at home with a message that said, "You can do it, we love you," along with a red heart.

 

Despite her nerves, Emma felt a smile appear on her face at the message. After taking one more deep breath she got out of her car and started to walk up into the building.

 

On her way up she tried to mentally prepare herself for what could potentially happen. She loved Maleficent and was serious about standing with her and Regina against her parents, but that didn't mean she was prepared to lose them.

 

She was almost positive that her father would be more or less supportive since he was never as dramatic as her mother.

 

Snow, however...Emma could still see the look of anger on her face when she found out about Regina. She only hoped that her mother had learned from that and would just be happy that she now had two people who loved her so much. She silently prayed that would be what would happen as she knocked on the door.

 

A moment later a smiling Snow opened the door. "Emma!" she pulled her daughter into a hug, "I didn't know you were coming over tonight."

 

Emma hugged her back, "Yeah, well I kinda have something to talk to you about."

 

As the women let go of each other, Emma walked over to her dad who stood near the kitchen with her almost three-year-old brother on his hip.

 

"Neal, look who's here." David pointed to Emma.

 

"Emmy!"

 

"Hey, little bro!" she took Neal from their dad, kissed him and placed him on her own hip. "Hey, Dad." she gave David a one handed hug.

 

“Look Emmy, Spider-Man!” Neal smiled excitedly as he pointed to his new action figure lying on the kitchen counter.

 

“Ashley got it for him as an early birthday gift,” David held up the toy and handed to his son.

 

“Awesome, but you better not let Henry see that. He might get jealous,” Emma smiled as her brother giggled.

 

"Would you like something to eat sweetheart?" Snow asked coming over to her family.

 

"No thanks, mom. I won't be staying long."

 

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it. I need to get to the station for the night shift," David moved to pick up his coat only to be stopped by his daughter speaking.

 

"Actually Dad, I wanted to talk to both of you," she put her brother down on the floor, “Hey Neal, think you can go upstairs so I can talk to Mom and Dad?”

 

The little boy nodded as he headed up the stairs with his new Spider-Man figure still clutched in his hand.

 

Emma fidgeted where she stood before going to sit in the chair across from her parent's couch. She took another deep breath and ran a hand through her hair to try to prepare for the conversation that was about to happen.

 

Snow and David look to each other, both concerned over their daughter's nervousness.  

 

"Anything wrong?" David put down his coat as he and Snow went to sit on the sofa, facing Emma.

 

"No, actually it's just the opposite," she wrung her hands together as she tried to think of the best way to start.

 

"Let me ask you both something and please be honest?" she paused as they nodded. "Are you both happy for Regina and me?"

 

Her parents looked at each other again for a moment, then David turned to his daughter. "Emma...neither of us were thrilled when we heard about Regina. There was so much bad blood between us for so long, but she really has changed. She was Henry's mother and a part of this family even before you two were together," he grinned as he rubbed his neck. "And I for one, can see how much you both care about each other. Besides, it's hard to argue with true love's kiss. So yes, as long as Regina treats you well and I don't have to go all protective father on her, I'm happy for you, both of you."

 

Emma chuckled slightly at the idea of him defending her honor. Her smile own faltered a bit though when she saw that the one on her mother's face is forced. "Mom? What about you?"

 

"I...I'm happy for you. I can't say that I'm...overjoyed, after all, we are talking about a woman who spent half her life trying to kill me."

 

Emma opened her mouth to defend the mayor but Snow quickly continued. "But your father's right, she is family and you can't argue with true love's kiss. I of all people should know that and I'm sorry for doubting it and for how I reacted to it. As long as Regina continues to do good by both you and Henry then I'm truly happy for you."

 

The blonde exhaled a relieved breath, however, she doesn't allow that emotion to show on her face yet.  _ "It's not over yet," _ she thought to herself.

 

"Good. It means the world to me to hear you both say that. It makes when I'm about to tell you a little easier. It's about Regina and me, something new has come up in our relationship."

 

"You're getting married?" Snow's excitement showed in her voice. She was already picturing her daughter in her old wedding dress.

 

"No," she smirks at seeing her mom deflate. "We talked about it a long time ago but decided that marriage is not for us." She neglects to tell them that Regina hated that idea of getting married after having been forced to in the past.

 

"You know how none of us ever really explained how Regina and the Evil Queen merged back together?" her parent's nodded again, "Well, it was actually true love's kiss."

 

"We guessed that's what it was."

 

"So what happened exactly?" David leaned forward a little, "Did they both kiss you at once?"

 

"Uhm, no. I told you how Maleficent was with me when we defeated Gideon. Well, when Gideon attacked Mal stepped in to help me fight, but we were both overpowered. Then the queen and Gina showed up. They could sense that something was happening to both of us."

 

"Makes sense. Regina told us that she and Mal were old friends."

 

"They," Emma cleared her throat, "were more than that Dad. They used to date."

 

"Date?" Snow sat up straighter.

 

"Yeah, and when the queen came back she and Mal started seeing each other again. Anyway, during the fight, Gideon knocked them both out so Mal and I rushed over to them and we kissed them at the same time. Then...they were back together. It was both of our kisses that broke the curse."

 

Emma stopped talking, waiting to see if either of her parents would talk. However, it seemed as though they were both in silent shock so she continued.

 

"After that, Mal and I talked and we both agreed that we loved Regina too much to make her choose between us. And she and I...we found each other attractive," she blushed at confessing that to her parents, "and we respected each other enough to give each other a shot."

 

"What exactly are you saying, Emma?" Her mom shook her head like she wasn't believing what she was hearing.

 

"I'm saying that for the past six months I have been in a relationship with Regina  _ and  _ Maleficent. I'm in love with them both and they love me and I couldn't be happier," Emma held her breath as she waited for the reaction from her parents.

 

David took a deep sigh before lifting himself up from the sofa and ran his hand over his head. "It's gonna take awhile to get used to all this Emma..." He sat on the arm of the chair where Emma was sitting and placed an arm around her shoulders, "But as long as Mal treats you as well as Regina does and she makes you happy, I'll support it." He kissed his daughter on her head.

 

Emma's face lit up at her father's acceptance as she hugged him. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her. She felt so good that she almost forgot her mother had yet to speak. When she turned to look back at her, she saw a mix of confusion and shock on Snow's features.

 

"No..." the brunette whispered.

 

"Mom?"

 

"You must be joking Emma," she spoke while softly shaking her head. "I was willing to accept you being with Regina, but this? Two villains? One of them being a dragon that tried to kill us just two years ago?!"

 

Emma closed her eyes to try to reel in her sudden anger. This is exactly what she had been afraid of. 

 

"First off," she tried to keep her voice even, "neither of them are villains. Not anymore. They are both amazing women who would do anything for the ones they love. And second, the only reason Mal wanted you dead is that you stole her  _ child  _ and had it  _ banished  _ into another world."

 

"She's right, Snow," David spoke up before his wife could open her mouth. "Mal had every right for wanting revenge after what we did. If it were the other way around we would have wanted her dead too."

 

The brunette sighed, "Yes, you're right, we were to blame for Lily but, that doesn't make this right." Snow stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "What about Henry? Bringing a third into your relationship couldn't possibly be good for him."

 

"Oh right, Mom," Emma rolled her eyes and then stood up as well, "How dare we bring someone else into his life that loves him and would do anything to protect him?" Emma's voice went to sarcastic to serious, "For you information, he supported us even before we were together. Mal may not be his mother like Regina and I are but she does love him and now he has one more adult he knows he can rely on. Do you have any idea what that means to a kid? I didn't have any adults I could trust when I was his age." She was really, really trying to control herself at this point.

 

Unfortunately, Snow completely ignored everything coming out of her daughter's mouth. "I'm not even sure I'm okay with you being just with Regina anymore now that I know she cheated on my father. How do you know you can trust her or either of them, for that matter? If they slept around behind my father's back what makes you think they won't cheat on..." 

 

Snow was never able to finish that sentence...because Emma punched her in the mouth. 

 

She almost fell to the floor before she caught herself on the edge of the sofa. Her jaw throbbed as she placed her hand against it. When she moved her hand away she saw blood on her palm. Her lip had been split open by the force of the punch. 

 

Snow looked up to Emma in shock only to see fury reflected in her daughter's green eyes. David stood in shock as well, not knowing what to do.

 

"Don't you  _ dare  _ question their love for me and don't you fucking compare me to that man!” Emma’s voice had started in a harsh whisper like voice and then steadily rose. “I don't give a damn how good of a father he was, he took Regina's freedom away when she was just barely older than you were. That man was just as responsible for creating the Evil Queen as Cora was! And Regina and Maleficent didn't sleep around, they fell in  _ love  _ with each other, and that love grew. I'm lucky that they have included me in it."

 

Tears had started dripping down the blonde's face at this point, "For the first time in my life I'm completely happy. I have a  _ family _ . I have a son who loves and respects me and only wants his mothers to be happy.  I also have two people who never fail to make me smile, to make me laugh, to make me feel confident with myself. I have two people who love me for me.

"I hoped...I hoped that I had two parents who loved me like that too, but it seems I only have one."

 

Snow finally stood up again and did her best to keep her voice calm. "You're my daughter Emma. I do love you. Which is why I don't want you to be with them. You and Regina may, somehow, be true loves, but that does not mean that you and Mal are as well. You will only end up getting hurt. Mal will wake up one day and decide she wants Regina for herself and when that happens they will just end up abandoning y..."

 

"DON'T!" Emma screamed at her mother with tears still on her cheeks. "Regina and Maleficent love me! They  _ are  _ my true loves! They would  _ never  _ leave me! The only one hurting me is  _ you _ !”

 

The sheriff finally turned to leave. She looked back at her dad who had gone to comfort her brother. Neal had heard all the yelling and stood on the stairs with wide scared eyes until his father had spotted him.

 

"Thank you," her voice shaken as she whispered just loud enough that her dad could hear as she walked over to him.

 

David nodded as he walked with her to the door will Neal on his hip, "I'll talk to her Emma. I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best." He used his free hand to wipe his daughter's tears and then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

 

Neal leaned over enough that his dad moved him closer to his sister so he could kiss her on the cheek, "Love you, Emmy." He may not have understood what exactly was going on but he knew his sister was sad. He didn't like that.

 

Emma was still too overcome with emotions to say anything. She simply gave them a watery smile as she walked out the door.

 

Once the door shut Neal turned to David, "Mommy okay?" He, luckily, didn't see Emma hit their mom, he only started watching afterward. Yet, he did see the blood on his mom's face, he knew that couldn't be good.

 

"Yeah, buddy. Mommy will be just fine. There's nothing to be scared of okay?"

 

"Promise?"

 

"Yes, I promise. Mommy and Emma are just a little upset right now, but they'll be better in no time," he gave his son an encouraging smile, hoping to convince Neal, and himself, that what he just said was true.

 

"Okay," Neal held up the Spider-Man toy still clutched in his hand. "Spider-Man sleepy Daddy."

 

David looked at the clock. It wasn't Neal's usual bedtime yet, but he figured the kid had a long day at daycare. That, on top of just witnessing a fight between him mom and sister must have made him more exhausted than he normally would have been.

 

"Daddy has to go to work soon so you go up and put your pj's on and Mommy will be up in a little bit to tuck you in," he placed a small kiss on his son's head and placed him on the first stair. "Goodnight Neal, sweet dreams"

 

"Night, Daddy," with that, Neal walked up the stairs to get ready for bed. He had gotten Emma's old room when she moved out.

 

"How can you support this?" Snow asked as David walked over to the kitchen.

 

"I support Emma. She's smart enough to know what she needs and who she loves," he went over to the freezer and brought an ice pack to his wife who was again sitting sat on the sofa.

 

"But..."

 

"No buts Snow. Look I'm not thrilled about it either. We both dreamed of the day our daughter would marry a prince or a knight, but above all else, we just wanted her to have a good life. She's happy Snow. You heard her, she has everything that she ever dreamed of right now. 

 

"As for the other two, Emma was the first to believe in Regina and she was right, so she's probably right about Maleficent too, that she's not a villain anymore. You know as well as I do that she hasn't done anything bad since she and Lily were reunited.

 

"I trust them with her. You can't deny that she was right when she said they would do anything for the people they love."

 

"Maybe." Snow whispered more to herself than to her husband.

 

"I love you Snow, but what you just did was wrong. You need to figure out how to fix this before you loose Emma for good. You already came close to doing that when she started dating Regina, so don't repeat your past mistakes...we've already missed out on too much of her life to miss out on more."

 

David waited, hoping that his wife would speak, but she never did. He sighed and shook his head as he grabbed his coat and gear, "Neal's waiting on you to tuck him in," he called over his shoulder on his way out the door. On his way down the steps, David prayed that Snow would do the right thing.

 

Snow let out a breath as she went over to the bathroom. As she wiped the blood from her face, she started to wonder just how wrong she was. She didn't like the idea of her daughter with the dragon and the former queen, still, her words were much harsher than she intended.

 

When the bleeding stopped she went up to her son's room. 

 

After reassuring Neal that she was fine and that Emma was okay too, he said something that she certainly wasn't expecting, "I like Mal." He didn't understand most of what the grown-ups said, but he figured out that his mom didn't like his sister's friend very much.

 

"What?" she raised her eyebrow at her son.

 

"She nice and pretty, like Gina."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"She comes with us when Emmy and Gina tooks me to the park to play with Robyn and Ze-Ze," the little boy still refused to say Zelena's full name, much to the redhead's irritation.

 

"She does?"

 

Neal nodded, "Mal pushes me on the swingset and she kiss my head when I falls down, just like Emmy and Gina do. She there when I'm at Emmy's house too and watches Thomas with me when I askes. She has a pretty laugh too."

 

Snow blinked, she had never heard Maleficent laugh before, at least not joyfully. "So you're not scared of her at all?" Neal shook his head, "You know she's a dragon right?"

 

Neal grinned and nodded happily, "Yeah, Henry told me, but Mal won't show me yet. She said it might be scary and she don't want me scared."

 

"I see..." Snow trailed off before patting her son on his leg and smiling, "You should get some rest honey," she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams."

 

Snow turned off his lamp and was about to walk down the steps when she heard Neal's sleepy voice. "Mommy? Mal makes Emmy smile real big too. She don't smile like that if Mal or Gina not there. I like it when Emmy smiles."

 

His mother is silent for a moment before saying, "Goodnight Neal. I love you."

 

When she got downstairs she thought about what her son just said. Perhaps Mal and Regina was good for Emma...but she still didn't like the idea. There was so much bad history between them. Regina, she could perhaps trust, but Maleficent...she just wasn't sure about her. 

 

She didn't want Emma hurt, yet it seemed that she was doing that all on her own. She bit her tongue, regretting the words she used with her daughter.

 

Snow let out a heavy sigh and decided she would sleep on it that night. There were two things she knew for sure though, she didn't want to lose Emma and still really didn't like the idea of her daughter with two villains, former or not. Now she just had to figure out which she could live with. Her heart knew the answer, her brain just didn't want to acknowledge it. She prayed she could figure it all out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is much shorter than the others but hopefully, the next one will make up for it ;)

Tears continued to slide down Emma's face as she made her way outside. She knew she was in no condition to drive or to use her magic, so as she exited the building she reached for her phone and brought up the group text she shared with her lovers.

 

_ "Can one of you poof me home? Please??" _

 

Almost instantly she found herself enveloped in a cloud of black smoke, Maleficent's magic. When the smoke cleared, she was standing in her living room in front of the couch where her blonde lover sat.

 

Mal quickly stood when she saw the tears. Neither said a word as Mal leaned down to place soft kisses on the sheriff's face while wrapping her in her strong arms as well.

 

Since she had arrived home, Mal had been extremely anxious to know how Emma was doing, and this is what she feared.

 

Emma let out a relieved breath as she felt the warmth and comfort coming from the other woman, yet she still clung to the dragon as if her life depended on it. She squeezed the dragon extra tightly as she whispered in her ear, "I love you, Maleficent."

 

"I love you too, Emma." Mal rubbed the other blonde's back and placed another kiss to her temple.

 

The two stood there for a few minutes until Regina came into the room. She had been upstairs and left her phone behind so she didn't get Emma's text.

 

She froze for a moment she saw them. Emma still had tear streaks on her cheeks and Mal looked like she was about to start crying as well.

 

Regina walked over and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. The blonde looked up as the brunette used her other hand to wipe her tears away.

 

Emma was about to pull Regina into their embrace when the mayor's face changed from comforting to concerned. Regina quickly grabbed the sheriff’s right hand, "Emma! What the Hell happened?" she asked in a very worried tone.

 

Both blondes separated to look at the hand Regina was holding. Emma had not even realized that there was some blood left on her knuckles.

 

Instead of responding right away, Emma pulled Regina closer to kiss her to try and calm her down. Her other arm still held onto Mal's waist.

 

"Don't worry Angel, it's not mine. Things...things could have gone better." Emma shook her head, trying to keep more tears from falling.

 

The other two pulled Emma over to the couch where they all sat down with Emma in the middle. Regina placed one arm around her shoulder while Mal put hers around her waist. With their other hands, they held on tightly to Emma's, rubbing their thumbs across the back of her palms

 

"Tell us what happened, Kitten." 

 

"Well, the good news is Dad's okay with us being together. He's happy for me. But my mom...let's just say she  _ really  _ disapproves.”

 

"Baby, where did this blood come from?" Regina rubbed her thumb over the knuckles in her hand.

 

"Remember how last time she slapped you?" the brunette nodded, "Well, I kind of beat her to it this time, except I...um punched her instead. She’s got the split lip to prove it."

 

Mal and Regina's eyes go wide at the image of Emma punching Snow White. 

 

"Why?" Mal urged Emma to continue, "What did she say to make you do that?"

 

The sheriff hesitated for a moment before shaking her head, "It's not important." She spoke so love that if the other two had not been sitting right next to her they would not have heard her.

 

"Emma." They both spoke her name at once.

 

Emma closed her eyes as she began to explain. "She...she compared me to the king."

 

Her lovers both felt their stomachs drop open as anger rose within each of them, matching the rage that was in Emma's voice.

 

She opened her eyes and looked to each of her lovers as she spoke, "I told her about how the two of you used to date in the Enchanted Forest and she said that since you cheated on him that you would both end up doing the same to me. That you would choose each other over me and leave me alone." 

 

She was trembling by the time she finished. Whether it was from anger or sadness, she couldn't tell, but she knew more tears had poured down her face.

 

Her lover's eyes both sparkled with unshed tears as well, as they saw Emma in such distress.

 

"Baby, you know that would never happen."

 

"We're not going to leave you, Kitten. I promise you that we won’t."

 

"I do know that. I really do," she sniffled, "but it still felt like a punch to the gut, you know? She's so damn selfish!"

 

Emma can feel herself starting to rant, but she couldn't have cared less, she needed to get it off her chest.

 

"I told her how much the two of you mean to me. I told her that for the first time in my entire life I am truly happy and confident in myself...and she just didn't give a fuck! All she fucking cared about was that I was dating two villains. She just doesn't give a damn about me!" 

 

She stopped when she felt both her lovers squeezing her tighter, trying to get her to calm down before she went into hysterics. It was then that she also realized that she had been squeezing Mal and Regina's hands so hard that her own knuckles were turning white, yet neither had complained and immediately loosened her grip.

 

Emma took a long deep breath to stop her body from shaking. She then spoke much more calmly than she did just a minute before, "The last thing she said before I left was that Mal could never be my true love and that you both would just end up aban...abandoning me."

 

The sheriff silently cursed when she felt more tears running down her face. To her, it seemed like she had cried more that evening than in her entire life. She was grateful when she felt soft kisses being placed below her eyes to try to wipe the tears away.

 

"Emma, look at me." Mal placed let go of Emma's hand only to place her palm against her cheek to turn her head towards her. 

 

Emma sniffled once more before her green eyes met Mal's blue ones.  

 

"You are my true love, just as much as Regina is. I don't need a curse to tell me that because I feel it in my heart. She and I would be crushed if anything were to ever separate us from you," she paused to place a loving kiss on Emma's lips, "which is why we will  _ never  _ abandon you." 

 

"She's right Baby," the brunette's voice earn both blonde's attention. "You remember how I fell apart when I thought I'd have to choose between the two of you. The idea of leaving either of you behind...I still can't bear to think about it. 

 

“We know how you fear being abandoned like you were when you were a child, but please Emma, trust us. Believe in us enough to know that we would never do that to you. And also, trust us enough to know that Mal and I would barbecue anyone who tries to stand between you and us."

 

Regina and Mal were both relieved when they saw Emma smile and heard her chuckle.   

 

Emma gave Regina a grateful kiss then gave Maleficent one as well. "I do know that Regina, I promise that I do," she spoke, "I trust the two of you more than anyone else I ever been with before. Logically, I know you guys love me and would never hurt me or leave me. But my mom's words just...just brought all those old doubts back into my head."

 

"I'm so sorry Emma. If I hadn't brought all this up none of this would have happened."

 

"No Mal," Emma brought hand that had laid on the dragon's waist and raised it to brush a strand of hair out of Mal's face. "Even if you hadn't asked me to tell them they would have found out eventually. None of this is your fault Beautiful. The only person to blame here is Snow. And honestly, I'm glad that we finally told them. Now we can do what we want without worrying about who will see. It hurts, a lot, but as long as I have you, Regina, and Henry by my side, I'm good."

 

Maleficent smiled largely at hearing those words. Both her lover giggled at the blush that appeared on her face. She was embarrassed as she felt her cheeks heat up, yet she couldn't fight it. She knew that if her older self could see her now she would laugh what she saw, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

 

"That's true," Regina leaned over to kiss Mal when she saw her blush turn deeper, it didn't happen often. "Now we're free to walk out of this house whenever we want and not have to hide from anyone."

 

"And that's," Emma stood from the couch and held her hands out to the other two, "exactly what we should do. How about dinner at Granny's and then a few drinks at the Rabbit Hole?"

 

"Sounds perfect," Regina spoke as she and Mal took Emma's offered hands and stood up next to her. "But we're taking my Benz, not that damn death trap of yours."

 

"It's not a death trap Regina. Besides, the bug is still at my parent's place. I'll have to go get it tomorrow." Emma got a pained look on her face at the thought of going near her mother again.

 

"No you won't," at seeing Emma's expression Regina waved her hand to use her magic, "it's sitting in the driveway."

 

"Thank you, Angel," the sheriff grinned and placed a sweet kiss on her mayor's cheek.

 

"No problem, but we're still taking my car." 

 

Emma rolled her eyes as they all walked towards the door.

 

"Thank you, Kitten," Mal kissed the other blonde on her forehead as Regina grabbed her bag and keys. "I know doing this was much more difficult for you than Regina, but it means so much to me not to have to hide anymore."

 

"Anything for you Mal," Emma quickly nuzzled Mal's cheek making her laugh before taking both her and Regina's hands again to lead them out of their home. Each was looking forward to their very first public date.


	5. Chapter 5

The three of them had an amazing time the night before.

 

Many people saw the three holding hands and exchanging small kisses throughout the night. Thankfully, most of them had smiled at them, not that they cared if they got the approval or not. However, it was still nice when Archie told them they all looked good together and when Granny winked at them like she had known all along.

 

When they finally made it home from the Rabbit Hole they all went straight to bed, but not to rest. Hours later they all, finally, fell asleep with Emma taking Mal's normal place in the middle. The dragon didn't question it, she knew that Emma needed to feel both her and Regina against to her in order to sleep peacefully that night. Or at least, that is what she had hoped.

 

Mal and Regina had both woken up in the middle of the night to Emma mumbling and shaking in her sleep. They both whispered sweet words to her and kissed her softly until the whimpering stopped and the blonde fell back into a peaceful sleep, her lovers holding tightly to her for the rest of the night.

 

When morning came none of them wanted to leave the comfort of their bed. Regina, of course, urged them all to get up and start their day. However, with some well-placed kisses and caresses from Emma and Maleficent, she was convinced to continue with the night's previous activities before they finally got up to get ready.

 

They all arrived late to work that day.

 

Regina had been shifting through paperwork at her desk for a couple hours when her phone started to ring. She grinned when she saw who was calling her.

 

"Hey, sis."

 

"Hey. So Belle told me she saw you all at Granny's last night. Does that mean things went well with the Charmings?"

 

Regina let out a sigh, "Not exactly." She filled her sister in on what had happened between Emma and her mother the day before.

 

She could almost hear Zelena smirk over the phone when she told her about Snow's busted lip. "Can't say I blame her. If it was me I'd done a lot worse than a punch. I could teach Emma how to turn her into a flying monkey if she's interested."

 

"Zelena..."

 

"Kidding, just kidding...sort of."

 

Regina grinned as she shook her head, "You will always have at least some of that wickedness inside of you."

 

"And you love me for it."

 

"I do," she spoke sincerely then sighed again, "Seriously though Zelena, I really hoped Snow would wise up this time. She's always going on about wanting to be close to her daughter then she pulls stunts like this. Anyone who knows Emma knows she hates feeling abandoned. It's one of her biggest fears. Why would Snow say that knowing it would hurt her so much?"

 

"I wouldn’t think it would be that surprising to you. Didn't you tell me that she was a bit of a brat when she was younger?"

 

"Yes and I'm beyond grateful that Henry did not inherit that part of her."

 

"Speaking of my favorite nephew, do you think he would be okay with babysitting tomorrow night? Belle and I talked and we both decided that we're tired of hiding too."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. I told her what Emma said about other people's reaction and she pretty much agreed. She doesn't care what people say about us, she...she just cares about me," Zelena's smile could be heard in her voice. "Plus, I think it's about time I take her on a date that doesn't involve watching Sesame Street."

 

The brunette laughed out at that, "You could try for something a little be more romantic, yes. I'm sure Henry would be happy to look after Robyn. He does it for Neal all the time. Just text him after school and ask him."

 

"Good. Then all I'll have to worry about is going to buy her some roses while her father looks like he wants to strangle me," she paused when she heard her sister laugh again. After so long of wanting to hear Regina cry, Zelena loved knowing she could make her laugh.

 

“How long has he known about the two of you?”

 

“Not long. Belle told him the day before I told you. She told Rumple too, although I couldn’t get her to tell me any details about that conversation. I guess we all decided to come out from behind closed doors at the same time.”

 

“Guess so,” Regina giggled.

 

"Anyway, I should let you go now, I have to meet Belle at the library in a bit."

 

"Still helping her get organized?"

 

"Kind of, yes. She actually offered to let me come work with her full time. She thinks it will be good for me since I’m still adjusting to life without my...you know," she still hated admitting that she no longer had her magic, she missed it desperately. "I'm still thinking about it though. You know what they say about couples working together."

 

"I think you should. It'd be good for you not to spend all day at home, especially in a few years when Robyn starts to school. And nobody said you have to work at the library forever. Just stay there long enough for you to figure out what you want to do."

 

"You have a point," Zelena actually hadn't thought of that. "I'll talk to you later Regina. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help with Emma."

 

"I will, thank you. And Zelena?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm proud of you."

 

The redhead closed her eyes and smiled at the praise. "Thank you, sis. Love you."

 

"Love you too."

 

Zelena hung up her phone truly hoping that everything would work out between Emma and Snow. She didn't like Snow any more than Mal did, but she didn't want to see the blonde hate her mother they way that she hated Cora for all those years.

 

Her thoughts were interpreted by Robyn's whining, "Mamaaaa! Go!"

 

"Okay, okay little one," she picked up the girl and helped her into her coat before putting on her own. "Let's go see Belle."

 

"Belle!" Robyn started bouncing as best she could on her wobbly legs at the mention of the brunette.

 

Zelena giggled at her daughter as she placed her on her hip and grabbed her bag before leaving the house.

 

DSQDSQDSQDSQDSQ

 

Maleficent normally spent her lunch break with her daughter at Granny's, but that day she had called Lily to tell her that she had something else to get done. She didn't mention that the something was to vent to her best friend about what happened the previous day.

 

Mal walked into the library and saw Zelena sitting at the computer behind the desk. "I thought I'd find you here."

 

Zelena smiled when she saw who had walked through the door. "Yes, I was supposed to be helping with the books, but someone has me using this bloody thing instead,” she rolled her eyes towards Belle who was currently bringing Robyn back from a diaper change and placing in her playpen behind the desk.

 

"You need to learn how to use them if you want to work anywhere in this realm, my love," Belle said as she turned around.

 

"I know how to use them! I've had a laptop since I lived in New York."

 

"There is more to using a computer than knowing how to bring up and watch Netflix."

 

A mischievous smirk appeared on the redhead's face, "You forgot about the por..."

 

"Stop!" Belle reached out to cover her girlfriend's unfiltered mouth while her own cheeks darkened, "Don't talk like that here please," she said as she took her hand away to reveal Zelena's grin.

 

"At least I no longer have a need for that use of the internet."

 

"I would hope not," Belle said with a small smile forming on her lips.

 

Mal giggled watching the younger couple bicker, "You are going to corrupt this woman in a matter of months aren't you?" she asked with a smirk.

 

"That's the plan." Zelena smiled at her friend before leaning up to give Belle a kiss on the cheek.

 

The brunette just shook her head with a grin, she was getting used to Zelena's playful teasing. "I saw you with Emma and Regina last night," she spoke to the dragon. "Sorry I didn't stop to talk, but I was in a rush. I’m very happy for the three of you.”

 

“Thank you, Belle,” she spoke almost solemnly. It helped to know that at least some the people close to her lovers were supportive of their relationship. Yet, she still couldn't understand why Snow protested so intensely.

 

“Anything we can help you with Mal?" the brunette asked picking up on Mal’s emotion.

 

"Only if you want to hear me bitch about a certain princess. Zelena has no choice but to listen to me complain, however, I'll let you have the option of leaving if you want, Belle," Mal spoke with a small grin that contradicted her mood.

 

Zelena grinned widely as Belle laughed, "I'm okay with staying. It can't be easy on the three of you have to deal with all this."

 

"So you already know about what happened?"

 

"I talked to Regina this morning," Zelena nodded sadly, "she filled me in."

 

Mal leaned against the desk and placed her cheek in her hand, "I still feel like it's my fault. Emma's suffering because I asked her to do this."

 

"She's suffering because of that little runt of a mother of hers," Zelena placed her hand on her friend's arm, "not you."

 

"That's what Emma said."

 

"Then you shouldn't still be blaming yourself for it."

 

"I know," Mal said in a voice just above a whisper. She felt a little better having a third party tell her she wasn't to blame but not much.

 

"I'm sure it will all blow over soon," Belle spoke up. "Snow is just overreacting like she did with Regina. She'll come to her senses sooner or later."

 

"I'm not sure about that," Mal raised her head up, crossing her arms on the desk. "What I would really like to do is go over and talk to her myself. I do love Emma just as much as I do Regina, perhaps it would help if she heard me say it. I just don't trust myself not to make it worse by losing my temper."

 

"What if I went with you? After all, I do know what it's like to date former villains," the brunette smirked at her lover. "Perhaps I could help reason with her."

 

"You wouldn't mind coming with me?"

 

"Not at all. As long as Zelena doesn't mind manning the library for a bit."

 

"No problem," the redhead turned around. "We can handle things on our own can't we Robyn?"

 

"Yeah!" the toddler waved from her playpen.

 

The three laughed lightly at the child's excitement.

 

"Thank you, Belle," Mal spoke with sincerity. The idea of having multiple friends was still rather foreign to her, but she was definitely getting more used to it. She didn't know Belle very well, but she was looking forward to learning more about her. Her friend had chosen well.

 

"You're welcome." Belle then turned back to Robyn to lift her out of the playpen. "Keep an eye on your mom for me," she kissed her before blowing a razzberry on her cheek making the girl giggle.

 

The witch stood up and Robyn from her girlfriend and placed her on her hip before walking the two women to the door. She leaned down to kiss Belle then turned to the dragon who had already opened the door.

 

"Good luck," she squeezed Mal's hand with her free one.

 

"Thank you. I think I'll need it."

 

Robyn waved at Mal and Belle as they started walking away, "Be-be!" The two women turned to wave back at her before continuing on.

 

Zelena smiled down at her, "Well, Robyn, I suppose we should get back on the computer...or we could break for lunch instead. What do you think?"

 

"Food!"

 

Zelena laughed as she went back inside to grab their lunches she had brought.

 

Neither Zelena nor the other two women who had left had realized that there was someone else standing around the corner. Someone who had just moved from the door when the women came out, where they were listening to the women's entire conversation. Someone who was now plotting how to use the information to their advantage.

 

DSQDSQDSQDSQDSQ

 

Emma sat at her desk in the sheriff's office, flipping through all the dreaded reports that needed to be filled out. It was the last thing she felt like doing. Especially since her mind kept drifting off, still thinking of her mother's words.

 

A wave of relief washed over her when she heard the door open, welcoming any distraction at that point. That was until she turned around and saw who it was.

 

"Good afternoon Miss Swan," Rumpelstiltskin walked into the room and stopped in front of the desk.

 

"Something I can do for you Gold?" Emma sat up straighter, no one ever knew what to expect from the man these days.

 

"It's actually what I can do for you, dearie. How would you like some help with the little problem you're having with your mother?"

 

"How do you know about that?"

 

"That's my business."

 

Emma was silent for a moment before realization hit, "You've been watching Belle haven't you?" Regina had texted her saying that she told Zelena about Snow, she was sure that Belle knew by then as well.

 

Gold sighed, "Perhaps. I wanted to see for myself that she was actually happy with the witch. Believe it or not, her happiness is still very important to me."

 

"And you decided to prove it by becoming a stalker. Think that shows that she chose right," she paused when he glared at her. "Still doesn't explain why you want to help me."

 

"Despite what you and everyone else in this town may think, I'm not heartless. You are the mother of my grandson Miss Swan. We're family whether either of us likes it or not."

 

Emma raised her eyebrow as her superpower turned on. She was surprised to see that he was telling the truth, at least partially. There was something else he was still holding back.

 

"Additionally," he took a small step closer, "it would allow me to test a theory I've had for some time now, and it could also help me get Belle back. If it ends up helping you as well, then you can mark it down as one of the few good deeds I've done for you."

 

"Thought you just said you wanted her to be happy."

 

"I do. I just believe that happiness could still be with me."

 

"If you hurt Zelena..."

 

"I have no interest in hurting the witch," he interrupted, "that I assure you. I simply want you to agree to this little...experiment."

 

"And if I refuse?" Emma asked while getting to her feet.

 

"I was only asking to be polite dearie. I'm afraid you're not getting a choice."

 

"What exactly are you talking about anyway?"

 

"Something to prove your true love, of course. Just like before," Gold reached into his jacket to pull out his beloved dagger.

 

When Regina broke the dark one curse over Emma, the dark magic must have sensed its old master because it went straight back to Rumplestiltskin. No one thought too much of it at the time, they were just relieved the magic was no longer in the town's savior. Now, Emma was regretting not keeping better tabs on her old dagger and its holder.

 

Without another word, Gold reached out and grabbed Emma's hand. "Ouch!" she screeched when he sliced her palm, coating her blood on one side of the blade.

 

"What the Hell are you doing?" she watched as he did the same to his own hand, coating the other side of the dagger in blood.

 

Gold raised the dagger above his head. As the blood ran down the curvy weapon, the black magic began to leak from it.

 

Emma has no time to react before both she and Gold are engulfed in a large black cloud. She was vaguely aware of the sound of the dagger being dropped to the ground before she was magically transported out of the sheriff's station.

 

As the cloud cleared, Gold kneeled there in the office alone and breathing heavily. What had just happened had weakened him tremendously. He grinned to himself though, as he stood up and walked towards the door with a limp.

 

“Perhaps we’ll both get what we want," he mumbled to himself.

 

He left the dagger behind on the floor. The dagger that now had the name "Emma Swan" engraved on it once again.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent and Belle had just arrived at the Charming's apartment and were standing outside the door when Belle spoke, "Remember to try to stay calm. You'll need to talk to her rationally if you want to get anywhere with her."

 

Maleficent nodded as she took a deep breath. She raised her hand to knock but stopped when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She and Belle both turn to see Regina approaching them.

 

"Regina? What are you doing here?"

 

"Same as you I imagine. I came to talk to Snow," The mayor wasn't all that surprised to see Mal standing there. She knew Mal still felt guilty over what happened despite Emma saying otherwise. "Hello, Belle," she looked at the other brunette behind the blonde.

 

"Regina," Belle gave a polite smile. "Hope you don't mind me being here."

 

"She volunteered to come with me to help watch my temper," Mal smirked as Regina giggled.

 

"I'm glad you're here, Belle. I think we could use all the help we could get right now, especially with her temper, it's almost as bad as mine," she winked at the dragon. "Besides, you are practically family now," she smiled, "Congratulations, by the way. I know my sister can be a handful, but I think the two of you will work well together."

 

"Thank you," Belle said sincerely, she was very grateful to know that she had family support, especially since she knew how much Zelena feared what people would say behind their backs.

 

"Shall we get this over with?" Mal was growing the more anxious the more they waited.

 

"Of course my cariño," Regina kissed her quickly. "Everything will be okay and remember if we don't get through to her, Emma will still won't hold any of this against you. She love's you, no matter what."

 

Mal gave her a grateful smile and took another deep breath before finally knocking on the door.

 

A few moments later the door opened to reveal Snow White. Her eyes immediately widened at seeing who was there.

 

The other three also had looks of shock when they saw the former princess. Snow's lip had swollen and blackened overnight. Emma had really punched her hard.

 

"What are you all doing here?"

 

"We came to talk Snow," Regina's voice was calm as she and the others controlled their expressions. "Please?"

 

With a reluctant sigh, the former princess stood back and gestured for the others to enter. "David took Neal to the park,” she said as she shut the door. “You’ll have to wait if you want to talk to both of us.”

 

“We just wanted to speak to you if that’s okay,” Regina said as Snow gave her a suspicious look.

 

“I take it this is about yesterday.”

 

"It is." Mal spoke up, "We need to talk about Emma."

 

"So, neither of you came here to finish what Emma started?" her voice showed a mix of hurt and suspicion while gesturing to her lip. Snow had to take painkillers the night in order to get to sleep. The pain had been even worse that morning. She was not exactly in a good mood for a chat.

 

"No, we didn't. In fact..." Regina stepped towards Snow with her hand raised.

 

The younger woman stiffened and back started to back away.

 

"Hold still, I'm trying to help. Not that you really earned it," she mumbled the last part under her breath, though she was sure Snow had heard her.

 

Snow stopped moving but remained stiff as Regina placed her hand above her lip. She felt magic flow through it. When the mayor removed her hand her wound was completely healed and she didn't feel any more pain.

 

"Thank you," she then continued with the topic at hand. "So, where do you want to start? Where you both corrupted my daughter? Do you just want to rub it in my face that _you_ ," she spoke to Regina, "finally got your revenge by turning her against me, and that _you_ ," she then turned to Mal, "have, finally, gotten even with me by taking my daughter after I took yours," her pain may have been gone, but she was obviously still irritable and stubborn.

 

Maleficent's eyes practically flashed with rage. She was opening her mouth to shout back when she felt Belle squeeze her arm.

 

 

Regina walked back over to Mal and grabbed her hand to calm her. The dragon took a deep breath, but her voice still held some anger when she spoke, "We haven't corrupted Emma, Snow. This has nothing to do with our pasts."

 

"Emma would never have been as violent against me as she was last night," Snow's eyes narrowed, "Must have been something she picked up."

 

"Oh please, Snow. We all know Emma has always had a temper. She tried to beat me up in the hospital supply room once."

 

"And she's killed me already. Emma can get violent, but most of the time it's because she's defending those she loves."

 

Regina let go of the blonde's hand to place her arm around Mal's waist. "All three of us have done things to each other that we completely regret, but we've all forgiven each other for them. We all acknowledged what we did was wrong and that we probably got what we deserved at the time. I deserved every hit Emma threw at me that day, just as you deserved that busted lip last night."

 

After a few moments of Snow remaining silent Belle spoke up for the first time since entering the apartment, "You know they're right Snow. And as for them turning Emma against you, the only one to blame for that rift is you. All she wants is your support. Can't you just focus on how much these two love her instead of their pasts?"

 

"No offense Belle, but what does any of this have to do with you?"

 

"Because I know where Emma's coming from. When I began seeing Rumple one of my biggest fears was what my father would think. It broke my heart when he disapproved. It was like he didn't trust me to make my own decisions about who I wanted in my life."

 

"I thought the two of you broken up. I haven't seen him with you lately."

 

"We have, but that still doesn't mean I made the wrong decision. I learned a lot from my relationship with Rumple. I may not love him anymore, however, I don't regret being with him. Also, I recently found myself in the same situation now as I did back then."

 

Snow raised an eyebrow and Belle continued.

 

"Zelena and I started dating a couple months ago," she ignored Snow's eye roll. "This time though, my father approves of my relationship. He may not get along with Zelena very well and he may not trust her, but he does trust _me_. I can't even express how much that means to me.

 

"And _that_ is exactly what you have to do now, Snow," Belle walked up to the former princess. "You need to find a way to accept this. Emma is a grown woman who was lucky enough to find two people who love her. As much as she loves you, she's too stubborn to let you or anyone else stand in the way of her happiness. You could lose her over this, for good."

 

"That's what David said," Snow mumbled as she looked down.

 

Mal spoke up, feeling much calmer than she had earlier due to Regina gently rubbing her back, "It's understandable that you feel apprehensive about this, but what you said to Emma about being abandoned was inexcusable. You may as well have driven a sword through the back."

 

"Do you have any idea how many people abandoned Emma when she was a child?" Regina added, "How many cast her aside like she was worthless?" her felt her heart twist at the thought of the sheriff's childhood.

 

"What you told her last night made her come home in tears," Mal's voice was still calm, but her expression also showed the anger she felt towards the woman in front of them. "Her biggest fear is being abandoned again. Despite her knowing that we would never do that to her, your words brought that fear back to the surface yesterday."

 

"We love her Snow, just as much as we love each other. Which was why I was with Mal all those years ago, by the way. You know now that I hated your father. The last thing in the world I wanted was to marry him, but he and my mother left me no choice. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found Maleficent." Regina turned to the woman beside her as she said the last part. She squeezed Mal around the waist before looking back at the younger woman. "You don't have to be happy about it, however, you do have to learn to live with it, or else you'll not only destroy your relationship with your daughter but with your grandson as well. Because neither Emma nor I will allow Henry to come over here anymore if we think there is a chance you could hurt him like you did Emma last night."

 

Snow put one hand over her face as she turned away from the others.

 

"What is it, Snow?" Belle asked softly, "What's going through your head right now?"

 

Snow shrugged as she let out a large sigh, "You're right."

 

"What?" Regina would never get used to hearing Snow admit that she was right, but she really did enjoy it.

 

"This is all so terribly weird," Snow turned back around with her arms crossed. "Ever since the first curse broke, I wanted us all to be a normal family. That was my biggest wish when I was pregnant with her. That she wouldn't have to learn to fight like David and I did. I wanted her to have a happy, safe, normal life.

 

"But now my daughter is dating not only my former step-mother but also the dragon who has the most rational reason for wanting her revenge against me. I...I just wanted her to have a normal and safe life here with us after having to grow up alone."

 

"Snow, I am only seven years older than you. You never saw me as your mother, older sister at best, but never your mother. And while Mal hasn't exactly forgiven you and David for taking her child from her, which you really shouldn't blame her for, she has looked past it for Emma's sake."

 

Mal nodded. It was true that she would never forgive them, how could she? But she did care enough about Emma and her daughter not to want to cause any trouble with the Charmings.

 

"Look around you, Snow," Mal gestured to everyone in the room. "We are all living, breathing, fictional characters. Nothing about our lives are normal. As for her being safe, between her magic and her physical abilities she is more than capable of protecting herself and even if she can't, she has very powerful allies to help, mainly us.

 

"Emma may not have a normal life, but she does have an amazing, full one that she loves. You should be satisfied with that."

 

Silence covered the room once again as Snow looked between Mal and Regina. She slowly let out a breath, “You both really love her? You won’t hurt her?”

 

“We promise,” Mal spoke evenly, it seemed as though the conversation was finally going in their favor.

 

“We will do everything in our power to protect her,” Regina added.

 

The former princess sighed again as she uncrossed her arms. "I...I can't say that I understand it. I've never heard of true love being possible between three people before," she shrugged. "But...I don't want to lose Emma or Henry. I'll talk to her, later on, today and apologize.

 

"You were right about what I said last night. To be honest, I've been kicking myself all day over it. I was way out of line. I know you both love fiercely and while I'm still not exactly happy about it, I trust you to love my daughter the way she deserves to be loved...and that you will never leave her. I apologize for implying that you ever would."

 

Regina and Maleficent both smiled. Things would probably never be perfect between them and Snow White, but what had just happened was a good start to having a decent relationship with her. That was all they could ask for.

 

Belle was smiling as well. She was very pleased with the way the conversation ended. Before anyone can say anything more Belle's phone started to ring. She and gave out a distressed sighed when she saw the name on the screen. The other's were able to hear her end of the conversation as she answered it.

 

"Hello, Rumple."

 

"Rumple, I already told you, it's over between us. I'm with Zelena now."

 

"What do you mean you helped Emma?"

 

"Well, yes, Mal's here," she looked at the blonde confusingly.

 

Mal raised a brow and exchanged a look with Regina before they heard Belle speak again.

 

"You gave up your magic? Why and what does it have to do with Emma and Maleficent?"

 

"Yes, I remember you saying that. What about it?" she asked worriedly.

 

Belle's eyes suddenly went wide, "You did what?! What the Hell were you thinking?!"

 

She put a hand on her forehead for a moment then stood straight and spoke with her voice full of anger and gravity, "Rumple, this is why I left you! You never think of anyone but yourself. You didn't do this for Emma, you did this to try to win me back. That's _not_ going to happen. And you better hope that we can get her back or you will be the one to pay the price. Do you know where she is?"

 

"And where are you?”

 

“Stay put until I get there. And you better hope the others can get to Emma to clean up your mess."

 

Belle pulled the phone away from her ear and smashed the red button on her screen. She turned toward the other three with a worried expression.

 

"Belle, what's wrong?" Snow took a step closer.

 

Regina rubbed her hand against Mal's side. The blonde had been tense since her's and Emma's names were mentioned. "What has he done now?"

 

The smaller woman wrung her hands as she answered, "He told me a while ago that he had a theory about the Dark One's power. He wondered if it would be possible to transfer the magic if more than one Dark One was somehow living at the same time."

 

"What are you saying?" Mal tried her best to keep the fear out of her voice, she had a pretty good idea what Belle was talking about, they all did.

 

Belle spoke softly, knowing her words would hit all her friends hard, "Rumple transferred his power to Emma...She's the Dark One again."

 

All three women suddenly had worried and frightened expressions on their faces.

 

"Oh my God. This can't be happening again. It just can't. Emma.."

 

"Calm down Snow," Regina placed her hand on Snow's shoulder and squeezed it quickly. She then turned to Belle, "What did he say about Mal?"

 

"Besides him wanting to win me back, he said that he did it because he heard about Emma's fight with Snow. He said this was Mal's chance to prove her true love to Emma just like you did."

 

Regina narrowed her eyes. Mal didn't have to prove her love to anyone. Emma already knew it was true and didn't care what Snow thought. She wanted so bad to go find the little imp and crush his blackened heart in her hand.

 

The mayor was snapped out of her thoughts when Mal spoke up. "We have to find her before she does something she'll regret."

 

"That means we have to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest," Snow said.

 

"No we don't," Belle replied quickly. "Rumple said that since Emma has already been the Dark One and that she got the power by unconventional means that the magic would probably take her to the same place she was at when the curse broke. Regina, where were you when you kissed Emma to end the curse?"

 

Regina's eyes went wide, "Her house...please tell me Zelena and Robyn are still at the library," she didn't really think Emma, even with her dark magic, would harm them, but she needed to be sure.

 

"Yes, they are, don't worry. I'll go get Zelena and we'll leave Robyn with Granny. She and I can handle Rumple you guys focus on Emma."

 

"Thank you, Belle." Snow spoke as she and the other two nodded.

 

"Of course, let us know the minute anything happens." With that, she hurried out the apartment.

 

After the door shut Mal turned to Regina, "Let's go. We need to get there as soon as we can."

 

Regina nodded and both she and Mal raised their hands to use their magic when Snow practically leaped in front of them.

 

"Not without me. She's my daughter. I need to make sure she's okay."

 

The two lovers exchanged a look. Neither really wanted her to go with them, but Snow was almost as stubborn as her daughter. She would just go there herself if they didn't take her with them.

 

"Fine," Regina said curtly before she and Mal finally used their magic to poof them all out of the Charming's apartment.

 


	7. Chapter 7

When the smoke surrounding them disappeared the women were standing on the sidewalk in front of Emma's old house. 

 

"Snow," Regina turned to the other brunette, "please stay out here." 

 

Snow opened her mouth, but Regina spoke up again before any words came out. "I know you want to help, but with Emma still angry with you...it's just not a good idea. The last thing we need is for her to lose control of her emotions right now."

 

The former princess sighed, she knew Regina was right. "I'll stay...for now."

 

Knowing that was as good an answer as she would get, Regina took Mal's hand and lead her up to the front door. Before she touched the doorknob she turned to the blonde, "Ready?"

 

Mal nodded her head, but Regina could see something reflecting in her blue eyes, uncertainty. "What is it?"

 

The blonde swallowed and turned to make sure Snow could not see her face. "Regina, you need to be the one to kiss her."

 

"What?"

 

"You broke the curse before, you can do it again."

 

"You're right I could, but so could you, my cariño," she squeezed her hand. "You know that."

 

Mal looked down with a slight blush on her cheeks, her voice came out in a whisper, "What...what if I'm not enough? I love Emma, but...but what if my love isn't enough? If you did it we wouldn't have to worry."

 

"I'm not worried," Regina placed her hand on Mal's cheek. Normally, she would think the blonde’s blush was cute, and would lightly tease her about it. At that moment, however, she frowned at it, "Why are you thinking like this?"

 

"I don't know...All those times I said I was Emma's true love, they were just words, Poppet. What if I kiss Emma and then fate decides that what I've been saying is a lie?" Mal had to fight against the tears that threatened to pour down her face.

 

"Screw fate," both their lips briefly twitched at the words that came out of Regina's mouth. It was something she had definitely picked up from listening to Emma. "The three of us are true loves Maleficent. We all feel it in our hearts. Now, we are going to go in there and  _ you  _ are going to get our Emma back."

 

Maleficent took a deep breath and nodded.She had not felt such a drop in her confidence since before she met Regina. She really hoped the brunette was right.

 

Regina kissed her quickly before finally turning to the door and opening it.  The two stepped into the living room, but Emma was nowhere in sight.

 

"Emma?" they both called at once as they stepped over Robyn's discarded toys.

 

"Perhaps she's not here," Mal said when they looked into the kitchen to find it too was empty.

 

"Maybe, but..."

 

A deep voice interrupted the mayor, "You need to leave."

 

Both Mal and Regina turned to see Emma suddenly standing at the bottom of the staircase. They frowned when they saw her. She was dressed exactly as she was when she was last the Dark One. Dark Swan had indeed returned.

 

"You need to leave," Emma repeated, "I don't want to hurt you."

 

"Emma it's okay," Regina took a couple steps forward. "We know you won't hurt us."

 

"Well, I don't. I ripped a child's heart out last time. What's to stop me from doing something like that again? Or worse?"

 

"Us." Mal stood beside Regina, neither of them showing any sign of leaving.

 

"You guys don't understand. It's different this time. It  _ feels  _ different this time like I'm less in control."

 

"What do you mean Kitten?"

 

"This," Emma used her magic to poof the dagger into her hand. On one side her name was etched in black, but as she turned it, they could see that the dagger also had Rumplestiltskin’s name still engraved on the other side.

 

"It's unstable. It's like the darkness doesn't know where to go. I felt it as soon as it brought me here. Like it's coursing through me not knowing what to do. I’m not as tied to the dagger as I was before. I'm scared that I might not be able to control the darkness at all. I don't know, perhaps it's because Gold kept part of the magic and now it's looking for the rest of it or something."

 

"You mean that Gold still has some of his dark magic?" Regina asked, worried about her sister and Belle facing him.

 

Emma nodded as she made the dagger disappear in a puff of dark smoke, "He definitely still has some magic, but I couldn't tell you how dark it is. I think I may have gotten most of it though. So please, before I do anything I might regret, leave. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt either or you."

 

"You won't," Regina declared and then turned her head to Mal. "You can do this," she mouthed to her as she gently pushed on the blonde's back. After that she pulled out her phone to send a text to her sister, warning her of Gold's magic.

 

Mal took a breath and did her best to show confidence in her soft smile as she approached the other blonde,"Emma..." She trailed off before any more words were spoken because as she stepped towards Emma, the sheriff backed away.

 

"I'm sorry. I know you could break the curse Mal, but I can't trust myself to get near you. My emotions are still too unstable, just like my magic. I don't want to accidentally lash out at you. You have no idea how hard it's been to restrain myself they last hour. After all the crap that happened yesterday...I just can't trust myself right now." Emma wrapped her arms around herself as tears appeared in her eyes. Mal and Regina's hearts broke at the sight.

 

Of course, Snow chose that moment to walk in. Apparently, she had quickly grown tired of being left behind.

 

As she walked through the door her eyes landed on her daughter,"Emma. Oh my God..."

 

At the sound of her mother's voice, Emma's head whipped around so fast the others heard her neck crack. Her eyes instantly dried and narrowed. All the anger she had been repressing flew to the surface at the sight of the Snow White. 

 

Before anyone could do anything to stop her, Emma raised her hand, using her magic to hoist Snow up into the air by her neck, "What the Hell are you doing here?!"

 

"Emma! Put her down!" Regina shouted as Mal tried to get closer to the other blonde again.

 

"Stay out of this, both of you!" with a wave of her free hand Emma froze her lovers where they stood. Neither was in pain, however, they also could not move.

 

Snow clawed uselessly at her neck, trying to stop the invisible hand from choking her. "Emma...please don't do this...I'm sorry," her voice was breaking as she struggled to breath.

 

"Sorry? Sorry for what? For comparing me to that damn king? For questioning my true love? For caring more about who I loved than about why I loved them?" She used her magic to bring Snow closer to her so that they were only inches apart, "Or are you sorry for telling me that Maleficent and Regina would abandon me like  _ you  _ did the very moment I was _born_?!" Emma shouted in her mother's face.

 

Tears were flowing down Snow's face as her daughter questioned her. Between her emotions and the force holding her up, she couldn't utter a single word and she was barely getting any air.

 

Emma's magic may have been more powerful than normal, but it still worked the same as all magic, by emotion. With her concentrating on her mother, her magic holding her lover's weakened to the point where Mal was able to break free using her own.

 

The dragon rushed to Emma's side and placed her hands on her shoulders. All her earlier insecurities were forgotten. She tried and failed to get the other blonde to turn towards her but she still kept her grip firm. "Please Emma, don't do this," she begged.

 

"Stay out of this Maleficent. I don't want to hurt you," the sheriff's eyes stayed focused on Snow's face.

 

"You don't want to hurt her either. She's your mother Emma. You may be angry with her, yet you also love her. Regina and I talked to her earlier, she truly is sorry for what she said to you. Now please, stop this while you still can."

 

Emma's face twitched. Mal could tell that she was beginning to get through to her. "We will never leave you no matter what, but hurting her will only make things worse for you. None of us want to see you go down this path. Please, Kitten, if you won't do it for Snow then do it for Regina and Henry and me."

 

As Maleficent spoke, tears began to trickle down Emma's cheeks. She remembered Regina giving her a similar speech a few years prior, and Regina had been right.

 

She finally turned her head to face Mal. After a moment of gazing into loving, blue eyes Emma finally brought her hand down allowing Snow to fall to the floor.

 

Emma released her hold on Regina as well. She had tried to free herself until she saw Mal break through the magic, she knew the blonde could handle it on her own.  

 

The mayor went to Snow's side, making sure the younger woman was okay as she struggled to catch her breath. She, also, knew her lovers would need a moment more to talk before Mal broke the curse.

 

"I'm sorry," Emma spoke as she continued to cry, "I didn't mean to lose control." The weight of what she had almost done hit her as she saw Regina rubbing her mother's back. "Please don't leave me," her voice cracked as she reached for and squeezed Mal's hand.

 

"Never," Mal placed her palm on her lover's cheek and wiped the tears away. "It's okay Emma, we're not angry with you. You didn't do anything wrong. You stopped in time."

 

Emma sniffled as she hid her face in Mal's neck, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other. 

 

Mal made soothing sounds as she rubbed the other blonde's back with one hand while holding onto the back of her head with the other. "We'll never leave you, Emma," she whispered into her ear, "You'll never be alone again. I promise."

 

Emma nodded with her head still laying on the dragon's shoulder, "I love you."

 

"I love you too, Kitten." Mal placed a soft kiss on Emma's cheek.

 

Regina looked adoringly up at her lovers from her spot on the floor. She wanted to jump to her feet and join the embrace but decided to let the two of them continue to have their moment alone.

 

She glanced to Snow and a relieved smile appeared on her face at what she saw. Snow was looking up at her daughter and Mal as well. She was still rubbing her throat lightly to relieve the remaining pain. However, a look of understanding on her face. It was obvious that she could finally see for herself just how much the two loved each other

 

As Emma tears finally stopped, Mal gently pulled away. "Now," she placed her hand on Emma's face once again, "let's put Rumple's senseless plan to good use and get you back to normal Kitten."

 

Emma gave a short laugh as she nodded. The two leaned forward with their eyes closed and brushed their lips together. Instantly, a bright colored light surrounded them and the darkness flew out of Emma’s body. 

 

When Maleficent's eyes reopened she was beyond relieved to find that their Emma had returned. Her long blonde, beautiful hair hung down her back, her jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket was back in place, and of course, her bright smile lit up her features.

 

"Thank you, Beautiful," Emma pressed her forehead against Mal's. "And for the record, I will never leave you guys either." She kissed Mal again before looking down and reaching out her hand for their brunette lover.

 

Regina grabbed the offered hand and stood up from the floor. "Welcome back," she whispered lovingly before giving Emma a kiss of her own before the three hugged.

 

Snow picked herself off the floor as well, her breathing had finally returned to normal. She stood back from the small group to give them some space.

 

When Emma's eyes locked with her mother's. She squeezed her lovers a little tighter before letting go and then walked over to Snow, "We should talk."

 

Snow nodded in agreement, though she was not sure exactly where they should start.

 

Mal and Regina stepped closer, "We'll go outside," Regina spoke up, "give you both some time alone."

 

"No don't," Snow looked at the two other women, "you should stay. You deserve to stay." She received two nods before she turned to her daughter.

 

"Mom, I'm sorry that I almost...you know..." Emma fidgeted with her hands, looking at them instead of her mother. "I'm still mad, but I never wanted to hurt you."

 

"It's okay, honey. I honestly, deserved it," she paused as she waited for Emma's eyes to meet hers before she continued. "I also deserved that punch yesterday. I'm sorry about the horrible things I said to you, I should never have done that."

 

"Then why did you?"

 

Snow sighed before explaining, "All I wanted was for you to have a normal, safe life, Emma. I thought that a normal life is what would've been better for you. But, now I see that you really do have an incredibly loving life. You truly do have two true loves," she glanced over to Mal and Regina. "I'm sorry I doubted either of you."

 

They both smiled and nodded, silently accepting the apology. 

 

"I know you are still angry Emma and that you won't forgive me that easily. Hell, I haven't even forgiven myself yet, but please know that I do love you. And I promise that your father and I will never abandon you ever again."

 

Hearing that last sentence from her mother's mouth brought tears misting back into her eyes. Slowly, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Snow, "I love you, Mom."

 

"I love you too Emma." 

 

After a moment Snow pulled away gently and kissed her daughter's cheek. "I better go. Your father and brother should be back at the apartment by now. Everything happened so fast, I didn't even think to tell him about any of this."

 

"Tell him I'm okay and that I love him."

 

"I will," she turned to leave but stopped before reaching the door and turned back to the others. "Perhaps you all would like to come family dinner on Sunday, and maybe even bring Lily with you as well?" 

 

It had been a while since Regina and Emma had accompanied Henry to the weekly dinner. Neither of them wanted to leave Mal behind.

 

All three smiled at the offer, but it was Maleficent that spoke, "We'll be there."

 

Snow smiled and nodded before leaving the house. As the front door shut behind her the three lovers embraced once again and took turns giving each other sweet, passionate kisses.

 

"Now that all the excitement's over I say we all call it a day," Emma looked hopefully toward Regina, knowing Mal would be fine taking the rest of the day off.

 

Regina giggled with a small grin, "I think it would be safe for us to go home for the day, yes...and perhaps we can even take tomorrow off as well," she saw her lovers eyes light up. "But first we have to go check on Zelena and Belle. I don't trust Gold not to hurt one of them." She took out her phone to see if Zelena had sent her a message back after learning of Gold's magic. The mayor frowned was she saw that there was none.

 

"Of course Poppet," Mal then saw Emma give a confused look, "Belle and Zelena went after Gold after we learned about what he did to you. He told Belle that his magic was completely gone."

 

"Then let's go," with that Emma lead all of them out the door. Each hoping that Gold had not done anything rash with his dark magic back in his full control.


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them did not have to go very far to find their friends. As they left the house they saw Zelena's Mercedes drive up and park next to the sidewalk.

 

As soon as it came to a stop Zelena and Belle were out of the car, both looked relieved when they saw Emma.

 

"Emma, I'm so glad you're okay!" Belle wrapped her arms around the sheriff who met her halfway to the house. "I'm so sorry about what Rumple did to you."

 

"Hey Belle, it's okay," Emma rubbed her friend's back before pulling away. "I'm fine and what happened wasn't your fault. That's all on Gold."

 

"Exactly what I kept telling her on the way over here," Zelena moved to hug the blonde as well. "Glad you're back, Emma. Now I know it's still safe to eat onion rings." She winked when she pulled away from the embrace.

 

Emma chuckled and shook her head at the joke as Regina and Mal walked up to join them.

 

"We were just coming to check on the two of you," Mal turned to the redhead. "What happened with Rumple?"

 

"He was still at the pawn shop, just like he told Belle. As soon as we got there he started begging her to give him another chance. She told him to piss off." Zelena smirked proudly as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, hugging from behind.

 

"Those weren't the exact words I used," Belle said in a playful tone before becoming serious again. "But I did tell him that I would never get back together with him. While a part of me will always care for him, after everything he's done to me, to my friends, I just don't trust or love him anymore. He'll always care about himself more than me," her frown turned to a small smile when she felt Zelena press a soft kiss to her hair.

 

"I sent you a text when Emma told us he still had some of his magic," Regina looked at her sister. "Did you see it?"

 

"Yes, and thank you for the heads up," Zelena held onto Belle tighter, "I saw it right before we went in. Wasn't such a shock when he used it to grab hold of me."

 

"He hurt you?" Regina's eyes started to darken.

 

"I'm fine thanks to Belle," she placed another kiss on her lover's head before stepping over to stand beside her. She still kept one arm around Belle's waist. "He was so busy telling me that I wasn't good enough for her that he didn't see her taking the cuff off the counter before she slipped the bloody thing on his wrist."

 

"I couldn't believe when I saw it laying there. He's normally more careful than that."

 

"Must be getting sloppy in his old age."

 

Belle chuckled at the smirk on her girlfriend's face, "We saw the dark magic come back to him, but with the cuff, he couldn't use it. For him, having to live without magic is punishment enough. Although, I don't know where the dagger is."

 

"Here," Emma poofed the dagger into her hand. Her own name had vanished from it while Gold's remained.

 

"May I?" Regina held her hand out. Once Emma placed the curvy weapon in her hand she made it vanish with her own magic.

 

"What did you do with it?" Mal grabbed Regina's now empty hand.

 

"I put it in a chest in my vault that's protected by blood magic. He won't be able to get to it anytime soon."

 

"Good," Belle smiled and looked up to Zelena. "Darling, we should probably go get Robyn from Granny."

 

"We'll go with you," Emma spoke up, "I think all this excitement calls for an early cheeseburger night."

 

Regina rolled her eyes, "I already said we don't have to work tomorrow, isn't that enough of a celebration?"

 

"Nope," the sheriff said with a smug smile.

 

Regina shook her head playfully as Mal laughed. Like the mayor, the dragon didn't care for cheeseburgers either, however, she supposed Emma earned had it after everything she'd been through that day, "Come on Regina, we'll have salads tomorrow."

 

"Fine," Regina looked down at her watch before turning to her sister and Belle. "You two go on and we'll meet you there after we pick Henry up from school," the boy still hadn't gotten his own car yet, he still kind of preferred being the passenger most of the time.

 

Belle and Zelena nodded then turned to walk back to the car. Regina then used her magic to bring her own car from the Charming's apartment, making it appear behind her sister's car.

 

As their friends drove away Emma glanced at Regina and kissed her cheek when she saw the brunette had a large smile on her face. "I knew you'd be happy about cheeseburgers Angel," she spoke playfully.

 

The mayor narrowed her eyes slightly, "I'm happy about you being back and that we're all okay." She pressed her lips to Emma's cheek and then to Mal's, "And to think you were worried that your kiss wouldn't work."

 

"What?" Emma smile went away, "Mal is that true?"

 

Maleficent gave Regina a dirty look only to receive a smirk in return. She turned towards Emma without looking her in the eye, "I...I was just worried that...maybe I wouldn't be enough..." she was never very good about admitting these kinds of things.

 

"That's ridiculous," Emma wrapped the other blonde in her arms. "Your love will always be enough Maleficent. I never doubted that you could break the curse," she kissed her lovingly, earning herself a large smile from Mal. "You and Regina," she removed one hand and reached for the brunette's, "you guys are all I will ever need. I love you both so much."

 

"We love you too Baby. Now, let's get going. We, apparently, have some disgusting sandwiches to eat."

 

Emma rolled her eyes as they all climbed into Regina's car with her in the back. She hated riding in the back seat, however, she knew Mal hated it more, it made her feel very claustrophobic. "I know you both just pretend to hate them because you think they're not refined enough for you."

 

Regina and Mal exchanged a look but remained silent as the brunette pulled away from the curve. There was no way they would ever tell her that she was right.

 

DSQDSQDSQDSQDSQ

 

The majority of the short drive to Granny's was silent for Zelena and Belle. Their hands stayed laced together the entire time with Belle making small circles on Zelena's hand with her thumb.

 

They were almost at the diner when the brunette turned to see a strange look on her lover's face, "Darling, what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine," Zelena shook herself out of her thoughts, her eyes still on the road.

 

"I know I'm not Emma, but I can tell when your lying Zelena."

 

The redhead was silent for a moment longer and then spoke with a rather small voice, "You know I would never do that right?"

 

"Do what?"

 

"Choose magic over you," Zelena squeezed the hand she was still holding. "I wake up every day hoping that I'll somehow get my magic back. For so long it was all I had that was entirely mine. I could depend on it and now...I miss it so damn much. But...if losing you was the price I would have to pay...I couldn't do it, Belle. I wouldn't ever make that choice. You...you, believe me, right?"

 

"Of course I do Zelena. That fact that you sacrificed your magic in the first place proves to me that you're nothing like Rumple." Belle waited a moment more for Zelena to park the car out front of the diner before leaning over to wipe the tears that had formed in her lover's eyes. "I know you love me Zelena. I also know that there is nothing you wouldn't do for Robyn, me, or the rest of your family. And I love you so, so much for that."

 

Zelena smiled as she leaned over to kiss the brunette. She had spent so much of her life feeling like she was unlovable. Being able to hold Belle, to kiss her, to feel her, to be loved by her...it was the most incredible thing in the world to her.

 

When they pulled away, she looked deep into Belle's eyes and spoke softly, "Move in with me?"

 

"What?" Belle whispered, her face still very close to Zelena's.

 

"I know we haven't been together that long yet, but...I love you, Belle. I want you there every morning and every night. And I know Robyn would love having you there too. Besides, we both know how much you hate staying in that small back room in the library," she paused when Belle grinned. "Move in with me?"

 

Belle was quiet for a few moments before she smiled brightly as she moved to push a strand of red hair from Zelena's face. "I suppose since Regina and the others are taking the day off tomorrow then so can we," Zelena scrunched her brow confusingly. "That way you can spend the day helping me move all my stuff into your place."

 

Suddenly, Zelena beamed from ear to ear and hugged Belle as tightly as she could with the two of them still sitting in the car, "Thank you." She nuzzled Belle's neck as she heard the brunette laugh.

 

As a reply, Belle simply returned the hug and placed a soft, loving kiss on Zelena's cheek.

 

Eventually, the two pulled apart and climbed out of the car, both still hand smiles on their faces. As soon as they could they grabbed onto each other's hands again.

 

As they walked up to the diner, Zelena couldn't help thinking of the one thing that her mother, the one that found her when she was a baby, had left her. A small golden ring. Her heart fluttered at the idea that Belle could be wearing it on her left hand one day.

 

DSQDSQDSQDSQDSQ

 

When Henry learned about what happened to his mother that day, he hugged her so tight she could barely breathe. She smiled though and kissed his head while assuring him that she was okay. He still looked scared, however, until Emma mentioned what she had convinced Regina and Mal to have for dinner that night. That was enough to make him start smiling again.

 

The four had met up with Zelena and Belle at the diner as planned. Lily arrived not long after receiving her mother's text asking her to join them for their spontaneous dinner plans

 

The all congratulated Belle and Zelena when they found out about their new living arrangements. Henry was a bit surprised to hear about their relationship but was still very happy for them. He also agreed to babysit his little cousin so that could go out the next night.

 

After a couple hours of more talking than eating, they all went home. Henry and Emma went to straight to the living room to start playing video games, something they had both been trying to get Mal into during the last few months. They had some success with getting Regina to join in sometimes, but Mal still preferred to sit and watch as they raced around the rainbow tracks. Which is what she did that night while holding Regina who was curled up in her arms.

 

Eventually, Henry went up to bed, leaving the three women alone in the living room. Emma's solo game is quickly forgotten in favor of making out and cuddling with her two lovers on the couch as the two moved over to make room for her in the middle.

 

When they finally broke away from their kisses, they all laid contently in each other's arms.

 

"Thank you both," the sheriff whispered to them, "for not leaving today when I asked you to."

 

"Of course Baby," Regina spoke as Mal kissed the other blonde on her head. "You would have had to blast us out of there, and even if you did we would have come right back."

 

They all giggled before Emma spoke up again as she turned to Mal, "I just want to say again that I never had any doubt in my mind that you could break the curse Beautiful. I know you're my true love because I feel it every time I look into your eyes."

 

Maleficent blushed and smiled softly at hearing those words.

 

"Keep talking Emma," Regina nudged her shoulder, "It's so rare that we get her to blush like that, it's adorable," she smiled as she was, finally, able to tease the dragon about her cute pink cheeks.

 

Mal glared playfully before reaching over to tickle Regina's stomach, the brunette was by far the ticklish of the three. Her own cheeks began to darken as she laughed.

 

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Poppet," Unlike Mal, it was rather easy for her to make the mayor blush, and the sheriff too for that matter.

 

She pulled away when Regina started squirming too much and settled back into the grinning sheriff's side. She then looked Emma in the eye as a soft smile appeared on her face. "I had no doubt of our love either Kitten...I just...had this fear inside me, like a voice saying that I wouldn't be enough."

 

"But you are."

 

"Yes," the dragon grinned, "I suppose I am," she leaned in to give the other blonde another loving kiss, "I love you Emma, Regina." She then leaned over to kiss the brunette again as well.

 

"We love you too Maleficent," Regina smiled as she stood up from the couch. "Now, I say we all continue our little celebration upstairs."

 

She offered her hands to the blondes who smiled at her as they stood. They all walked up the stairs hand in hand, knowing that hours later they would be falling asleep in their true loves arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has commented and left kudos. I don't think this series will end here. I'm hoping to start some smaller stories by the end of summer, so stay tuned :)


End file.
